1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for preparation of anodes for use in solid oxide fuel cells. More particularly, this invention relates to a method for preparation of an anode for a solid oxide fuel cell in which metals and catalytic materials employed in such anodes are added in a separate step compared to conventional methods of anode preparation.
2. Description of Prior Art
Solid oxide fuel cells have grown in recognition as a viable high temperature fuel cell technology. There is no liquid electrolyte with its attending metal corrosion and electrolyte management problems. Rather, the electrolyte of the cells is made primarily from solid ceramic materials so as to survive the high temperature environment. The operating temperature of greater than about 600° C. allows internal reforming, promotes rapid kinetics with non-precious materials, and produces high quality by-product heat for cogeneration or for use in a bottoming cycle. The high temperature of the solid oxide fuel cell, however, places stringent requirements on its materials. Because of the high operating temperatures of conventional solid oxide fuel cells (approximately 1000° C.), the materials used in the cell components are limited by chemical stability in oxidizing and reducing environments, chemical stability of contacting materials, conductivity, and thermomechanical compatibility.
The most common anode materials for solid oxide fuel cells are nickel (Ni)-cermets prepared by high-temperature calcination of NiO and yttria-stabilized zirconia (YSZ) powders. High-temperature calcination is essential in order to obtain the necessary ionic conductivity in the YSZ. These Ni-cermets perform well for hydrogen (H2) fuels and allow internal steam reforming of hydrocarbons if there is sufficient water in the feed to the anode. Because Ni catalyzes the formation of graphite fibers in dry methane, it is necessary to operate anodes at steam/methane ratios greater than 3. However, there are significant advantages to be gained by operating under dry conditions. Progress in this area has been made using an entirely different type of anode, either based on ceria (See Eguchi, K, et al., Solid State Ionics, 52, 165 (1992); Mogensen, G., Journal of the Electrochemical Society, 141, 2122 (1994); and Putna, E. S., et al., Langmuir, 11 4832 (1995)) or perovskite anodes (See Baker, R. T., et al., Solid State Ionics, 72, 328 (1994); Asano, K., et al., Journal of the Electrochemical Society, 142, 3241 (1995); and Hiei, Y., et al., Solid State Ionics, 86-88, 1267 (1996).). These oxides do not, however, provide sufficient electronic conductivity. Replacement of Ni for other metals, including Co (See Sammnes, N. M., et al., Journal of Materials Science, 31, 6060 (1996)), Fe (See Bartholomew, C. H., Catalysis Review-Scientific Engineering, 24, 67 (1982)), Ag or Mn (See Kawada, T., et al., Solid State lonics, 53-56, 418 (1992)) has been considered; however, with the possible exception of Ag, these are likely to react with hydrocarbons in a way similar to that of Ni. Substitution of Ni with Cu would also be promising but for the fact that CuO melts at the calcination temperatures which are necessary for establishing the YSZ matrix in the anodes.
It is also well known that the addition of ceria to the anode improves performance. However, the high-temperature calcination utilized in conventional anode preparation causes ceria to react with YSZ, as a result of which performance is not enhanced to the extent which could be possible if formation of ceria-zirconia did not occur.